Beast Boy Has A Brother?
by Baxter54132
Summary: Beast Boy never told the other Titans that he has a brother, but his world is flipped upside down when Greg comes for a visit. Hey, why is he flirting with Raven? BBRae RobStar
1. A Carnival

**Baxter54132:** We came up with the idea for this one together!

**Flipomatic:** Yay!

**Baxter54132:** We have created a new character

**Flipomatic:** His name is Greg.

**Baxter54132: **Flipomatic and Baxter54132 do not own the Teen Titans in any which way. They all belong to their respective creators. We do own Greg!

**Flipomatic:** Those sound like legal words…

**Baxter54132:** They are. BTW Terra is back because we think she is awesome. Don't worry she won't get between Beast Boy and Raven.

**Flipomatic: **R and R

**Baxter54132:** *glares* my story! My line… R and R

So I decided that I actually wanted to write this story in full so I edited the first chapter and will hopefully start a chain of updates.

* * *

It is a normal day in Teen Titan's tower. The T is standing tall and the sun is shining. The birds are tweeting and all of the villains are where they belong. (In jail…) The only thing left to do is decide what to do with the day.

"CARNIVAL!" shouts Beast Boy.

"YEA!" shouts back Terra with equal enthusiasm.

"Carnival, what is this carnival you speak of?" Starfire floats next to the eager teens, shooting them an inquisitive glance.

"Eh… you've never been to a carnival before?" Beast Boy leans back on the chair he is lounging in. "Now we _have_ to go for Starfire's sake!"

Robin sweat drops at the scene unfolding before him.

"Of course it is for Starfire's sake!" Cyborg winks at the green teen from his spot behind the kitchen counter, "Because you don't like coasters at all."

"What is this coaster you speak of? Can you please explain this to me Robin?"

Robin feels a slight smile tug at his lips as Starfire stares at him with pleading eyes. "I'll show you when we get there."

Starfire seems satisfied with the promise and grins at the team leader.  
Beastboy watches the exchange with a bored expression, "So are we going?"

Robin nods once, and that is enough of an affirmative for Beast Boy.

"YAY! High fives all around!"

Beast Boy and Terra high five while Starfire stares at her hand in confusion. "High five… what is this?"

* * *

"I'm going to win tons of prizes!" Beast Boy places his hands on his hips and puffs up his chest proudly as he boasts, "You can all get excited now ladies."

Raven rolls her eyes in annoyance, "You know these games are rigged, right?"

Beast Boy shrugs off her comment nonchalantly, "You just watch me win them all on the first try, I'll show you."

Robin cuts between the fight with a sigh, "How about we go on the coasters first and worry about prizes later. I don't think you can take a large stuffed animal onto a ride with you."

Starfire nods in agreement, "I agree, let's go coastering or whatever it is called…"

The Titans walk up to the nearest coaster which just so happens to be the biggest and fastest coaster in the whole carnival.

Beast Boy's feels a growing excitement in his gut as he observes the 50 meter high coaster. Beast Boy grabs Terra's hand and starts to drag her towards the entrance. Right behind them is Robin, who is being similarly dragged by Starfire. Raven decides to pass and sits down on a nearby bench to watch the other Titans go on the ride. Her eyes follow them as they wait in line, get on the ride, and Raven swears that she can see Beast Boy drop a loogie when they go over the largest spin. They finally come to a stop and Raven shakes her head at the immaturity in the group.

She hears a chorus of "Booyah!" and "That was, oh what is the word? Oh yes, Amazing!" Beast Boy isn't speaking but he has a smug grin on his face. The only unhappy person in the group is Terra who is turning multiple shades of green. She stops next to the nearest trashcan and leans against a wall, taking a deep breath as she tries to regain her senses.

Honestly, seeing Terra so ill does bring a tiny smile to Raven's usually emotionless face. Beast Boy freezes mid-step and instantly rushes over to Terra's side. "Are you okay Terra?" He raises one hand and rubs her back in slow circles reassuringly.

Terra nods as her face starts to turn back to an acceptable shade.

Raven stands up slowly and crosses the clearing to the group, trying to express concern for the blond earth mover, "Maybe Terra shouldn't be going on any more coasters for now."

Cyborg nods as he considers her statement, "Raven is right, we should definitely take it easy for a while."

"Fine," Beast Boy concedes but chippers up as he thinks of a new plan, "How about I win some prizes then?"

Robin grins at the idea of winning something for Starfire. "Sure! Let's go!"

Terra pushes herself off of the wall, a smile returning to her face. "I'm game. Let's see those big muscles at work." Beast Boy flexes his right arm at the comment, causing Terra to ooh and Raven to sigh.

Beast Boy leads the group eagerly to the ring toss. He skids to a halt in front of the stand and leans in towards the manager of the booth, "Is this where we win prizes?"

The man beams at the shape shifter and has three large rings resting on the table in front of him. "Welcome to my humble stand, the ring toss. If you can get two of these three rings onto one of the sticks then you get a prize! It is 2 dollars for one try and 5 dollars for 3."

Robin slides in front of Beast Boy and raises one arm with a grin, "I'll go first. I think one game should be enough." Robin exchanges his 2 dollars for the rings.

Robin is extremely skilled with weapons so of course he nails this challenge. 1, 2, and 3, the rings fly and each land perfectly on a stick. The man gapes for a moment before snapping back into host mode. "Congratulations, which prize would you like?"

Robin pauses, not wanting to choose the wrong one, "Um…. Can I have that pink bear hanging in the back please?"

"Sure!" The man pulls out the bear and passes it to Robin who immediately turns and pushes the bear into Starfire's arms.

"Oh my! Why thank you Robin."

Robin scratches his head nervously, "Don't mention it Star."

"You don't wish for me to mention this? Why not?" Starfire is confused again and she hides her face behind her new bear.

"It's just a saying Star, I'll explain it to you later."

Beast Boy slides between Robin and Starfire with his hands up. "Okay love birds, you can get all cooshy and gooshy later, but right now it's my turn to try the ring toss." He ignores the outburst of denial from both sides and fishes out a 5 dollar bill. "I'll play 3 times I guess."

The man nods, taking the money and handing Beast Boy the rings. Beast Boy takes a deep breath and throws the first ring. Miss. He throws the second. Miss. Finally the third leaves his hand. Miss.

Beast Boy hears a chuckle and turns to glare at the robotic man cackling behind him. "I'd like to see you do better Cyborg, you can even use one of my games."

"I can get it in one shot BB," Cyborg proclaims confidently as he steps up to the stand. The man hands him the rings and Cyborg focuses on his goal. Just like when Robin went all 3 of the rings land smoothly onto the loop holder. "Booyah! I told you I could do it. So Raven, since BB wants to win a prize for Terra you can have mine. Which one do you want?"

Raven slowly shakes her head no, wishing for once she could blend into the background.

Cyborg ignores this and just chooses one for her. Raven looks up at the last second and catches the large eyed frog that is flying towards her. She shoots her darkest glare towards Cyborg but he is already looking the other way while whistling in mock innocence.

The man collects the rings and holds them out to Beast Boy one more time, his grin growing with each passing second. Beast Boy takes them with a huff and closes his eyes to collect his thoughts. He aims and… Miss. He aims the second ring and… It lands smoothly on the target. He allows a small smile to cross his face before returning to his objective. He aims, throws, and watches as the ring makes an arc through the air and flies in what seems like slow motion. It hits the stick and swings around multiple times before finally settling on its set target.

"All right!" Beast Boy pumps his fist into the air, his eyes lighting up with excitement. He turns to the rest of the group, "Well, which one do you want?"

Terra glances down at her own hands, desperately wanting for Beast Boy to be asking her but she isn't certain, he could be asking Raven…

"Uh, Terra?" Beast Boy's smile is shrinking as he interrupts the girl's throughts.

Terra's gaze snaps up, her eye's meeting Beast Boy's as she fiddles with her fingers, "Yea?"

Beast Boy's voice is quiet now, his expression softening, "Which one do you want?"

"Oh…" Terra blushes slightly, embarrassed that she jumped to conclusions. She shrugs, and then randomly points at the one nearest to her.

The man follows her gaze and retrieves her prize from the wall. It is a large green dog that looks similar to Beast Boy. A little too similar…

Terra smiles and thanks the man as she accepts the dog. Beast Boy's grin returns at the exchange, but the moment is interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. Beast Boy turns slowly to face the tapper. "What's up Cy?"

Cyborg doesn't say anything, but he raises his arm to point at a nearby ride. Beast Boy follows Cyborg's finger to a sign that reads, "The Love Ride" and is next to a large building that has a water entrance at the front and rear. A boat is at one end and Beast Boy watches two people climb into the boat which then enters the building.

Beast Boy's eyes widen slightly as he comprehends what Cyborg is suggesting. He turns to Terra who is admiring her new stuffed dog. "Want to go on the ride with me?" Beast Boy tries to sound cool but can't hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Sure!" Terra is oblivious to Beast Boy's nerves and eagerly makes her way to the ride; she probably hasn't noticed the title of the coaster yet.

Starfire watches them go. "May we also go on the ride Robin?"

"Sure Star," Robin agrees anxiously and hopes that Starfire doesn't ask about the meaning of the ride.

Raven glances at Cyborg. "No way…"

Cyborg nods his head. "No way in hell."

Raven points to a nearby bench, "I'll be waiting on that bench."

"I'm gonna find some cotton candy." Cyborg's stomach growls as if it knows he is talking about food.

Cyborg runs off while Raven settles on to the bench. She watches as Terra and Beast Boy get into a boat with Starfire and Robin climb into the one right behind them. She closes her eyes and lets all of the noise drift away from her. Peace, quiet, and serenity.

"RAVEN!" A loud voice from a certain changeling startles Raven so badly she can't help but jump slightly.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Raven allows irritation to seep into her voice as she narrows her eyes at excited green teen that is now grinning widely in front of her.

Beast Boy is completely unaffected by Raven's negativity, "You have to go on the love ride, it looks calm but it is actually quite crazy. Terra is getting sick in the bathroom I think… hopefully she will be okay…" Beast Boy trails off as he realizes he kind of ditched Terra. "Oops, well… she'll be okay." Beast Boy glances over at the bathrooms while mumbling to himself and Raven almost feels badly for the blond girl getting sick in the bathroom. Almost…

Beast Boy is shocked when Raven stands up from the bench and starts walking over to the ride. Beast Boy trails after her, for once smartly staying silent.

When they get to the boat Raven promptly turns and puts her hand up in a motion for Beast Boy to halt which of course he doesn't notice and walks into her hand.

"Ouch," he complains as he rubs his throbbing nose. "What did you do that for Raven?"

"Do you really want to go on this ride with me?" Raven arches her right eyebrow, giving Beast Boy a skeptical look.

A light blush covers Beast Boy's cheeks but he quickly shakes it off. "No…"

"Then don't follow me onto the ride."

At that moment an employee of the Carnival walks up. "So, are you two getting on or not?"

Beast Boy chuckles nervously, "Actually Raven is going alone."

The employee gasps in astonishment, "Hold on a minute there son, we've never had someone go alone on this ride and we aren't starting today. Get on in there now and fasten your seat belt." The employee gives Beast Boy a not so gentle nudge and the changeling falls ungracefully into the boat.

"Ow," Beast Boy complains as he sits up, rubbing the growing goose egg on his head.

The employee closes the safety gate and waves goodbye as Raven and Beast Boy enter the tunnel. They slowly pull up to a set of buttons. There are three options. The top button says "Scariest." The second one says, "Scary." The third button says, "Not scary at all." Beast Boy smirks and punches the "Scariest" button.

"Terra wouldn't let me take the ride scary earlier, this is going to rock!" Beast Boy fist pumps as the boat lurches down the path.

They come to a three-way intersection and the boats swivels to go down the path on the right.

* * *

From outside the ride Terra can hear a small yet clear screaming coming from inside. It sounds almost like Beast Boy but it is hard to tell. A few moments later the two teens appear at the exit.

The whole group laughs as Beast Boy is now wrapped around Raven's arm and hanging onto it for dear life, his eyes squeezed shut and his face scrunched up in pure terror. Raven looks like her usual self with an expression of indifference on her face. She shakes her arm slightly to loosen Beast Boy's tight grip. Beast Boy cracks his eyes open slowly and finds himself under the scrutinizing gaze of the Titans. His eyes meet Terra's and a slow blush starts to crawl across his face.

It only takes Beast Boy half of a second to release Raven's arm and slide as far away from her as possible. The boat comes to a stop and the two exit the ride hastily.

Terra steps closer to them with something clenched tightly to her chest. "That was so funny BB. Were you really that scared?"

Beast Boy puts on a brave face, "No! I mean no… I was just doing it for Raven. That's all…"

Terra laughs again and flips around the item she is holding. It is a picture taken from inside the ride. It shows a very calm Raven and a not so calm Beast Boy in a similar position to the one they were in a few moments ago.

Beast Boy laughs awkwardly and reaches out for the photo, but before he can grab it Cyborg plucks it out of Terra's hands, "I think I'm gonna hold onto this one."

Beast Boy doesn't like the suspicious wink Cyborg shoots him as he turns away from the group.

* * *

Alright, Beast Boy's bro Greg is soon to come, I'm glad I did the editing on this.

Please drop a comment, reviews inspire me.


	2. Stargazing

Hi again everyone, I'm back with chapter 2! I'm definitely going to give this story my all for you guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans be not mine, sadness ensues.

* * *

As soon as the Titan's get back to the tower they separate and head their separate ways. Little do they know that half of them are all going to the same place.

Letting out a content sigh, Beast Boy sits down on the roof and lets himself relax as he watches the stars twinkle above him.

Behind him a door creaks open and he hears a brief shuffling of feet. Beast Boy cranks his head and grins goofily at his visitors. He stays silent as Raven and Terra appear in his vision, staring at him with surprise equally spread on their faces. Raven quickly wipes the shock off her face but Beast Boy still catches it. He motions for the two girls to join him.

Terra suddenly bursts out laughing, "What's with the goofy expression BB?"

He joins in with her laughter and shrugs.

Raven sits down next to the green teen wordlessly but Terra says standing, shifting her eyes up to the stars, "It sure is nice out tonight, but I'm all tuckered out so I'm gonna go get some shut eye, see ya."

"See ya," Beast Boy spares Terra a worried glance but she smiles and shakes her head at his concern. She turns silently and exits the roof, glancing over her shoulder briefly as the roof door swings shut.

"What was that all about?" Beast Boy glances over at Raven curiously, wrapping his arms around his legs as his goofy grin all but disappears from his face.

"I don't know," Raven's answer is brief as usual and she pauses for a moment before continuing, "Downstairs she said she wanted to have some girl time."

This raises a chuckle out of Beast Boy. "Girl time? I wouldn't want to be here for that."

Raven feels a slight tug at her lips at the thought, "Yea I wasn't too enthusiastic about it myself."

Beast Boy lies back and shifts so his hands are resting under his hands. "The stars look great tonight."

Raven lies back as well and she is consciously aware that her arm is now resting only a few centimeters away from the changeling beside her. "They are stars… they never change."

Beast Boy ignores the negative comment and raises one arm to point at a small cluster of stars. "Sometimes I like to come out here and make up new constellations, those ones look kind of like Cyborg don't they?"

Raven squints at the cluster Beast Boy is pointing at, but to her they look more like a stick than anything else.

Beast Boy is unperturbed by Raven's silence, "Look, that one over there looks like a bunny!"

"It does…I guess." Raven can kind of see two ears sprouting out of a round head.

The two teens fall silent, when suddenly a comet shoots across the sky.

"If you make a wish on a shooting star it will come true. You can have this one." Beast Boy turns his head so he is looking at Raven who keeps her gaze focused upwards.

"Alright…" Raven squeezes her eyes shut for a few seconds then slowly rolls her head and finds herself staring directly into Beast Boy's bright black eyes.

Beast Boy grins at Raven's emotionless expression, "What did you wish for?"

"Aren't I not allowed to tell you or it won't come true?"

Beast Boy smirks, "Maybe, but I'm curious."

Raven looks back up at the stars, tearing herself away from Beast Boy's eager gaze, "Maybe next time."

The two teens fall into a comfortable silence and Raven takes this chance to get to know the quiet peaceful side of Beast Boy. Soon she finds herself being lulled to sleep by the stars and the even breathing of the boy beside her.

* * *

As Beast Boy cracks his eyes open, the first thing he notices is the blaring sun as it peeks over the horizon. He goes to sit up, but suddenly realizes an arm has draped over his chest and a certain teenage girl is curled up next to him.

Raven is currently oblivious to her situation as she is sound asleep and using Beast Boy like a personal heater. Beast Boy feels a slight grin tug on his lips as he takes this rare opportunity to examine his team mate. Raven's face is missing its usual annoyance, and the girl almost looks happy for once.

Beast Boy raises his free arm and places it onto Raven's slowly. _I'll just move her arm and let her sleep, I'm sure she'd be pretty angry if I woke her up._ Beast Boy starts to raise Raven's arm slowly, but suddenly the girl gets other ideas and clamps down on the green teen, squeezing him and forcing her face into the crook of his neck.

A hot blush races up to Beast Boy's face as he tries to take control of the situation, realizing he actually likes the fact that Raven has latched onto him.

Beast Boy takes a few deep breaths and tries to think rationally, but is cut off as Raven shifts, letting out a low moan as she attempts to inch even closer to the embarrassed teen.

Suddenly, inspiration strikes the shape shifter as he thinks of the previous night. He quickly transforms into a rabbit, making sure to be below Raven's grasp. He hops a few feet from her before transforming back, running one hand through his hair as he tries to compose himself.

Beast Boy figures it is around five in the morning, so Raven should be waking up pretty soon. He decides to leave before the wakes up and puts things together, which would get him into some serious trouble.

* * *

As Raven steps into the Teen Titan lounge to get her breakfast, she is met with silent stares from her fellow teammates. Raven ignores the glares as she starts to brew her tea, but takes note that Beast Boy is the only Titan not in attendance.

Raven pours her tea and the Titans shift awkwardly behind her, a few of them murmuring amongst themselves.

Raven turns slowly, shooting the nearest person, who just so happens to be Cyborg, the stink eye. "What is going on?" Raven makes her voice as monotone as possible as Cyborg tenses in front of her, pasting a grin on his face as he takes a half step away from the small teen.

Robin cuts in before Cyborg can respond, "Have you been on the internet lately Raven?"

Ravens eyebrow's furrow together as her gaze snaps to their teen leader, "No, why?"

"Perhaps you should check something out," Robin crosses the room to the main computer and punches in a few keys, bringing up tumblr on the big screen.

Robin types for a few more seconds and pulls up the account of someone who's tumblr is called "BBRAE." The account was created sometime this morning, and two photos have been posted inside.

Raven forces her emotions to stay calm as she stares at the enlarged photos of her and a certain green changeling up on the screen.

The first photo is from the Carnival, the one with Beast Boy clinging to Raven on the love ride. The other appears to have been taken at night and shows a sleeping Beast Boy and Raven curled up together, peacefully enjoying each other's company.

Robin closes down the website immediately, turning to face the team. "Whoever did this needs to pull down this account immediately… I would suspect Beast Boy if he weren't the subject of the photos…" Robin trails off, examining the remaining members of the team with a wary eye.

Cyborg glances over at Terra who is lounging on the couch. She meets his gaze and rolls her eyes, but of course Robin misses all of this.

Raven catches the exchange however and exits the room in a huff, desperately trying to keep her annoyance from surfacing. When that happens, things tend to explode.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings and echoes loudly through the tower.

"Ooh may I answer the door please?" Starfire starts floating away from the group without waiting for a response, and Robin calls out to her as she disappears around the corner.

After Starfire leaves, Beast Boy enters the kitchen, letting out a sigh of relief when a certain raven haired girl isn't lingering.

Robin grabs the green teen's arm, dragging him to the computer and showing him the website in hushed tones. Meanwhile Cyborg has slowly been inching towards the exit. When the coast is clear he jets down the hallway to his room, probably to take down the tumblr account he set up as a prank.

Back in the lounge Beast Boy has deadpanned and figures he is going to die when Robin tells him that Raven found out a few minutes earlier.

"I'm going to go prepare my tombstone…" Beast Boy slumps off, but can't leave the room as Starfire returns, visitor in tow.

"Friends! This man here has wished to visit with us for reasons he has not yet explained, but I told him I would bring him up here."

Beast Boy glances up from his depression, and his jaw slackens as he recognizes someone who he thought he would never see again.

"Greg…"

* * *

There we go, I know it is a tad shorter than the first chapter but I think it is a good place to stop.

Please drop a review, they inspire me to write more.


	3. Greg

It's finally spring break! This means I can focus on relaxing and my writing instead of stressing about school work for once.

I meant to get this chapter up sooner, but I was busy with school and everything.

Disclaimer: When I graduate from college I will get a degree, however, this will not give me the rights to own Teen Titans.

* * *

If someone were to put Beast Boy and Greg side by side, it is clear that they are related. Greg is five years older and half a foot taller. His skin is fortunately an acceptable shade and his ears are also normally shaped. Greg's face is round similarly to his younger brother, but his chin has become more defined and is brought out by his wide splitting grin. His short sleeve shirt easily reveals his well-defined muscles which seem even larger when compared with Beast Boy's toned ones.

Greg enters the lobby in two large strides, slapping his hands onto his brother's shoulders. "Gar! It's so great to see you again!"

Beast Boy narrows his eyes, forcing his back to straighten. A slight shudder ripples down his spine when Greg squeezes his left shoulder while rotating his head so he can take in his surroundings.

"What are you doing here?" Beast Boy tries to take a step backwards but finds himself rooted in place; he had forgotten just how strong his brother is.

Meanwhile Robin has approached the siblings, shooting an inquisitive look towards Starfire that says, _Why would you let someone who you don't know into the Tower? He could be an enemy._

Starfire is floating near the door still, her eyes trained on the Beast Boy look alike. Her gaze snaps towards Robin however, as she senses his glare in her peripheral vision. _Is that not custom on this planet?_

Robin sighs with a small shake of his head; he'll have to explain it to her later. He focuses his attention back on Beast Boy, still puzzled as to who this person is.

"I came here to meet your girlfriend of course." Robin feels his eyes widen at the response, suddenly thinking he really should pay more attention to the private lives of the group.

Terra suddenly rolls off the couch in shock(bet you forgot she was there), hitting the ground with an eek slipping from between her lips.

Beast Boy's face has been tinted with pink which makes him look sort of like a Christmas tree. "I don't have a girlfriend, and don't call me Gar!"

"Ok… Garfield then, and you can't seriously say that, I saw the pictures on Tumblr. I figured I'm the closest thing you have to a dad, so it's my job to inspect and approve or disapprove of your choices. Your first girlfriend I'm so proud of you!"

Terra stands up slowly from the ground, her fists clenching at being completely ignored by Beast Boy and his guest. "What girlfriend is this Beast Boy?" Terra layers some honey into her voice and Beast Boy's head swivels around when he realizes he may be in some trouble.

"It's Beast Boy… and those pictures were just a joke by Cyborg, Raven and I are not dating!" Beast Boy again tries to free himself from Greg's tight grasp, and he almost falls backwards when Greg suddenly releases his grip.

"I think there might be a misunderstanding here," Robin cuts into the conversation, remembering that he is in fact the leader of this ragtag bunch. "Are you related to Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy winces at the question, "Greg is my older brother. Six years ago he left me with the Doom Patrol and disappeared from my life, I thought I would never see him again."

Greg pushes past his brother, nodding once at Terra before plopping down on the couch, "I'm sure you're super disappointed that didn't come true, but I was in the area when I saw those pictures, and I couldn't miss out on a chance to see you after all this time."

Greg fishes through his pocket for a few moments, coming up with the two photos that were posted online just a few moments ago. Beast Boy quickly snatches them from his brother's hands, ripping them into what he hopes are small enough pieces that they can't be glued back together at a later date.

"Raven is just my friend, how many times am I going have to say this before it sinks in?" Beast Boy takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself as Greg continues to smirk knowingly from his place on the couch.

Terra is still standing wordlessly behind the couch, with Robin next to her as they watch the two go back and forth. Starfire floats up to them happily, "Would you like to meet Raven Greg?" Starfire turns towards Robin, attempting to drop her voice but of course failing, "Is it custom to offer to introduce a guest to others Robin?"

Robin feels a bead of sweat roll down his face as he tries to think of an answer. Terra spares him as she chippers in, "Of course it is Starfire, I'll go grab Raven right now!"

Beast Boy is out of his seat in three seconds flat, "No! I mean… how about I got get her, she's still pretty upset about the whole website thing." Beast Boy chuckles nervously, not liking the irritated look he is receiving from Terra. "Or… maybe we can go together?"

"Fine…" Terra storms away and Beast Boy follows slowly, only pausing to snap a glare at his brother. "Stay here."

"Sure." Greg shrugs and leans back on the couch and Beast Boy can vaguely hear him asking Robin if they have any video games as he makes his way out of the lobby.

Terra is waiting in the hallway and seems to be exchanging a few words with Cyborg who has returned from his… er, business.

Beast Boy hesitates as he listens in on their conversation.

"Yea BB's brother is here, and because of you he thinks BB is dating Raven!"

"It was just a prank!"

"You may have gone too far this time Cyborg, what if BB actually gets together with Raven because of this?"

Cyborg doesn't seem to know how to answer, "BB and Raven have been friends for a long time, maybe this is good for them."

Terra lets out a frustrated huff and disappears down the corridor. Beast Boy walks over to comfort his upset friend, "What was that all about?"

Cyborg shakes his head with a shrug, "I'm not one hundred percent sure, but if I were you, I'd go after her."

Beast Boy nods, taking off to chase down Terra, his original task forgotten. As he runs down the hall he spots Raven walking in the opposite direction. He skids to a stop, "Hey Raven, stay away from the lobby for now okay?"

Raven nods, but as the green skinned teen runs away decides to continue walking towards her original destination anyway…

* * *

"I knew you'd be up here…" Beast Boy stuffs his hands in his pockets as a slight breeze blows across his face.

Terra is sitting on the edge of the roof, her knees curled up into her chest as she stares out into the heart of Jump City.

Beast Boy sits down, forcing a small smile on his face. "What's wrong Terra? Whatever it is, I can fix it!"

Terra's eyes flash from between her legs and she straightens out, suddenly on the offensive. "No, you can't fix it Beast Boy, you can't fix any of this." Terra stands up, wanting to put some distance between herself and the young changeling.

"I definitely can't if you don't tell me what's wrong!" Beast Boy rises as well, feeling some desperation creep into his voice.

"Alright, then tell me this, how do you feel about Raven?" Terra crosses her arms and Beast Boy can't help but to feel a sense of dread as he absorbs the question.

"Raven? She's just a friend you know that!"

"Okay, well if Raven and I were in a life or death situation and you could only save one of us who would you save?"

Beast Boy sputters slightly as he responds, "That's ridiculous! You can't expect me to pick one of you over the other!"

Terra sighs, shifting her gaze downward to stare at her feet. "Exactly… You know what? I'm leaving."

With that, Terra turns and runs, leaping right off the tip of Titan's Tower. A rock comes up to greet her and she soars into the sky, not sparing Beast Boy another glance as she disappears into the city.

* * *

So now Terra is gone and there is no one between Raven and Beast Boy! Or is there?

Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
